HetaOni: Next Chapter
by Cheesus-Bri
Summary: So, what if Italy goes back in time an changes the whole story and characters of Hetaoni. Will he finally escape as America's Sister? Read to find out their fates. [[ I DO NOT OWN HETAONI, THE ENGLISH VERSION IS BY PIANO DREAM. THE ORIGINAL IS BY TOMOYOSHI I THINK.HETAONI IS A FANBASED GAME OF AO ONI. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR BRYANNE AND MARTIN. ]]
1. Prolauge

**RE SURFACED STORY FROM 2/3 YEARS AGO**

**DEAL WITH IT. I DONT OWN HETALIA, OR HETAONI. I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR BRYANNE AND MARTIN **

**DONT LIKE THEN LEAVE **

**READ AND REVIEW IF YOU SEE SOME ERRORS IN GRAMMAR/ SPELLING/ THINGS**

**BYE **

Have you ever seen all your friends at one time? Pretty happy, right? Not this time. try having all your friends murdered, one by one, slowly and painfully. Then you realize, you're next. You can try to run away but it never works, but have you ever had the chance to do everything all over again until you got it right? well, that's what happened to me. A sweet, innocent Italian boy who saw all his friends die because I, yes I, suggested that we got to a haunted house in the mountains to see if there really was a monster, well monsters. Turns out there were and everyone's dead. Friends, lovers, even enimes... died, beacuse of what i heard from skipping practice. And now, I'm on a mission to save all my friends from this house and no one is going to die... this time. Now, I'm going to have to change, well everything. Change the story, change the characters, and especially change who i was, well, who i am. I will be... Bryanne Jones, sister to Alfred Jones. Yes the perfect change. Now just to replay the story and make everything right, once and for all!


	2. Chapter 1

We got to the mansion. It was me, Alfred, Ivan, Arthur, and Martin.  
"Wow, It's really here!" Alfred said, enthusiastically.

"This better be worth the 3 hour walk we took to get here." Arthur said, aggravated like usual.

"It has such a desolate feel...nice." Martin said, looking up at the mansion. '_I hope I don't screw things up, this time,' _I thought to myself. "H-hey, can we go? I have a weird feeling about this place." I started to shiver.

"What's the matter Bryanne? Scared of this little house." Alfred teased.  
"No! I have a bad feeling about this place," I responded with rage.

"Y-yeah, I have a bad feeling, too." Arthur added, glaring at the mansion.

"You two are scaredy-cats, let's go in for a little bit and then we can leave. Sound good?" Alfred said, determined. No one voted against it, so we walked in. Ivan was silent; he didn't say anything until we walked into the mansion.

"This place is cleaner than I thought it would be." Ivan said, wiping his finger on the wall to see if there was dust, and there wasn't.

"Okay, cool place. So clean. Let's leave!" I said turning towards the door, but i was cut off by a shattering noise. I jumped into Martin's arms, slightly blushing. All eyes darted to me saying to check out the sound.

"I-I'll go check it out." I said, getting out of Martin's hold and slowly walking towards the direction of the sound. " Be careful dude." Alfred said, with a very protective look. He is my brother after all.I walked down the hallway, there was a locked door and an open door that led to the kitchen. There was a dining table in the lower left corner of the room. At the opposite side of the room was the stove, a microwave, pantries of stale food and super toasts, and a... chemistry set? I found what made that shattering sound on the floor, it was a plate. I picked it up, very carefully. After that, I walked back to the main room where we first entered to see that they left me.

"Great, of course they would do this to scare me. Ha ha guys, very funny. Now come out." No answer. So i went to find them. I walked to the other hallway. There was another locked door and another hallway. I turned the corner to see this giant grey...thing facing an open door. I stayed calm as it went into the room and locked the door. I turned around and ran away from that part of the house and went up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I leaned against a wall to catch my breath and to try to compute what i just saw. I shook my head and forgot about it. I started to look for them on this floor, never going back downstairs, ever.

"To the...left." I said as I walk to the left. I went down to the end of the hallway. There were 2 doors, one to the left and one to the right. The Left door was closed, of course, so i went to the one on the right, which was open. The room didn't have anything interesting except Alfred gun. I looked at it with a blank face.

"How did this get here?" I questioned. I picked it up and left the room, walking back to the staircase to go to the opposite side of it. There was one single door. "Thank god, it's open." I said joyfully as i walked into the room to see a curtain covering a doorway. I walked up to it and said, "Hello?".

"WHO'S THERE! IF IT'S THAT THING THEN I'M NOT HERE!" There was a idiotic American male on the opposite side of the curtain. "Alfie, It's me, Bryanne." I said with aggravation.

"Oh hey. I'm still not coming out of here." he said.  
"So you're not coming out of the closet. I'm okay with i always knew you swung that way." I said just to piss him off and to get him out of there. I also punched him for leaving me before. "Why did you guys run away when i went into 'Nancy Drew' mode and investigated?" I asked.

"Well, after you left, a weird alien thing that kinda looks like Tony appeared and we split up. I ended up here, I dont know about the others, though." Alfred told me.

"Okay, let's go find the others and get outta-" "WAIT! I-I can't. I have no energy, Can you get me some food and water please. Oh and here's a key i found in that closet thing." He said and gave me the key. I rolled my eyes and left without saying another word. I am not getting him food because he's fat enough. I went to the first floor and headed staight to the kitchen, not even looking the direction of the last place i saw the thing. I walked to the faucet, which was broken, of course. I sighed and walked out of there. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and looked at it. It read "library" so I put the key into the first locked door I saw. It actually worked. I opened the door and it was indeed a library. I walked in and got a creepy presence.

"I think im hanging around Tok to much." I said to my self. I continued to walk inside and went to a bookshelf.

"Might read a little while I'm here." I grab a book from the shelf and read about a battle strategy called 'Black Mark' This reminded me of my scar on my stomach from when Arthur and Mattie 'accidentily' made a fire wall infront of my house. Those assless chaps. There was a table with a map, a few books, and an onigri.

"Oh... an onigri... okay." I picked it up and the Thing appeared and was running towards me. I was going to run but the Thing was too fast so there was no other choice but to fight. It kept saying "YoU...WoN't...EsCapE..." in a weird and creepy voice. I kept fighting until it was knocked out. With the time i had, i ran for the door, which was locked. I looked for the key, for some reason it was behind a bookself about 15 feet away from where we fought. The Thing started to stand up, so i grabbed the key and bolted for the door. Luckily i got out right before it could run after me. I leaned against the door and sighed in relief. I walked back inside to do more investigating. There was another key in the middle of the floor.

"Maybe it dropped it while we were fighting? Nah, that's impossible!" I picked up the key and walked back to the room Alfred was in. He wouldn't talk to me because i forgot to get him some food and water. So i went back to the first floor and walk to the part of the house where i first saw the monster. There was apperently a bathroom there, so i went straight to the toilet and got him a glass of...water? I ran back and gave the glass to him, and he spat it out. I got a good laugh out of it.

"I'm still hungry!"He pouted.

"Fine, I'll find you some friggin'food." I walked out and went the 3rd floor. All the doors were locked so i continued to the 4th and final floor. One door was unlocked, thank god, so i walked in and saw Busby's chair and Amerimochi.

"What is that chair doing here? WHY IS AMERIMOCHI HERE?" I walked over to Amerimochi, saw he was in the wall, and tried to pull him out of the wall but he was wedged in there pretty tight.

"Now i have to find everyone so we can get him out." I said aloud. I started to walk back to Alfred but then stopped because i didnt have his food, so i went to search Martin on the second half of the 2nd floor. All the doors were lock, of course. I went downstairs to look for the key but first i went to the bathroom. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. The only thing that was unusual was that the toilet looked like a slot machine now.

"It looks like i can buy stuff from the toilet, are you serious..." I said as i bought some onigiris and some beers for some reason. I left the bathroom to the sound of a door opening.

"Was that door opened before," I gulped as i walked towards it. I walked in the darkness. "Where's a switch... aha found one!" I pulled the switch to see the thing again

"Oh, im sorry were you using this. I guess i'll leave now." I was then pulled into battle. We fought, he died and disappered, and it became dark again. I puled the switch again and everything was fine. I saw something shiney around the corner, it was a key.

'_I know this is to the 2nd floor, i just know it!'_ I thought to myself as i ran back upstairs to figure what door this key goes to.


End file.
